


hot showers

by Mikkelbabe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkelbabe/pseuds/Mikkelbabe
Summary: Zarya comes home from a long day of work to take a warm and comforting shower. Soon she notices she isn't as alone as she thought she would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOI THIS IS MY VERY FIRST SMUT FANFIC and I also wanted it to be very loving and nice and they having each other. 
> 
> I will be writing more about these two in the future as well but for now have this lil headcanon I had for a while. Next time we will focus more on pleasing Zarya.

A hot shower, she thought as she locked open her door. Yes a hot shower was the right thing now. The only right thing to do now after such a long and hardworking day. She was exhausted and tired. Zarya softly sighed as the door opened and she could go inside. Home alone. Being alone meant silent and peace. Peace she needed and enjoyed from time to time. Zarya immediately took off her thick winter coat and threw it over one of the chairs in the living room. She wanted to get out of her sweaty clothes and into the hot shower as quick as possible. Without any further hesitation she almost ripped off her shirt and threw it, together with her pants, into a basket while walking past it on her way to the bathroom. The heater needed some time before it actually got hot so Zarya had no other choice than to walk into a freezing bathroom. Not that she was too sensitive about the cold but still sensitive enough to make her softly shiver. Goosebumps covered both of her arms for a while.  
Zarya looked as roughed up as anyone would expect to look like from such a day. Her makeup was smeared and the black liner on her upper lid didn't look as neat anymore as in the morning. Her pink hair a little greasy at the roots and her lips dry from the cold outside.  
With a slight moaned she relieved herself from the tight sports and just dropped it on the floor. At that moment she knew the silence broke.

“You know my flat has a front door” she said nicely without even turning around. “I am not a big fan of doors as you might have noticed” Light footsteps came closer before warm hands met Zarya's strong back. “Scared that I won’t let you in?” - “More like scared to miss a good moment” The girl behind her with a Spanish accent whispered quietly. Her tan hands slowly stroke down the pale skin, valuing every little bit of it. “You are a mess Zaryanova” she objurgated the tall woman in front of her before she roughly made her turn around so they could face each other. “But I want that mess” Sombra's eyes sparkled as Zarya began to grin because she knew Sombra would not have come if it wasn't urgent and needed.  
“you are interrupting my peace” Zarya whispered quietly and only to enjoy the little bit of tease. “and you are interrupting my thoughts.” Sombra bit her lips and went for a rush kiss but Zarya didn't let her. She moved her head back for just a few inches. Just far enough so Sombra couldn't reach her. “Rude girls need to learn.” That kind of teasing Sombra couldn't stand. At least not at this moment. Not when her needs were as urgent as they were. “Oh you wanna play that game? Don't worry babe because I am the best at it” She said as her soft hands touched a few spots at Zarya's belly. “What is that suppose to b-” before she could even finish her sentence she felt what this was supposed to be. A quick but heavy electric shock went down her crotch. She moaned loudly in surprise. “Don't play with me Aleksandra because you won't win” Another one. Already two made the already exhausted woman shiver. Sombra had fun with this. Way too much fun. “Aw” she sang. “But we are just getting started” This time Zarya had no intentions from fleeing Sombras dominant kisses. This time their lips met and broke any last border. Kissing Sombra was special and different to anyone else. Every time the pink haired woman got surprised on how good it felt and how soft her lips actually were. Such an amazing woman, she thought.  
Zarya grabbed her light girlfriend at her waist and placed her on the sink behind them. Never breaking apart the contact between their lips. While being in the air for a few moments the Mexican girl spread her legs apart and laid them around Zarya's waist to get them closer together. Sombra's left hand still on the pale belly while her right hand made their way up to Zarya's right breast. For a moment she played with the metallic nipple piercing. She forgot how much fun it is to play with others than her own. She twisted and pulled it which made her girlfriend sigh into their kiss. “I want to sit on your face” their kiss broke apart but they were still so close to each other that they could feel the breath for one another. “What if I won't let you?” The heat between them made both of their body's heat up as well. 

“Oh. You will babe.” With these words Sombra sent out another shock to her girlfriends crotch. And another one and another one. Strong enough to make her moan and weak but not enough to make her come. Zarya sank her head down and had to hold up herself at the sink. Sombra pleasingly smiled while she grabbed her girlfriends chin to make her look up. “My poor baby, so tired from work and so weak” her voice was ironic and sarcastic. She loved the dominance fight between them. It made her hot and wet like crazy. She wanted Zarya to go on her knees, she wanted to see this big and powerful woman underneath her, begging for an orgasm.  
But Zarya would not let her win this easy. Within seconds she grabbed Sombra's top and brutally ripped it over her head, still careful to not hurt her though. “For me?” She asked heavily breathing ,due the electricity in her body, as she saw the black lacy lingerie her girlfriend was wearing. “A present must be nicely packed” Sombra smiled, tilting back her head so Zarya had free excess to her neck and breast. Which she used immediately and started kissing and biting her until she also got rid of the laced bra. “Beautiful” Zarya softly whispered right before her lips slowly but determining caress her hard nips. Sombra missed this feeling so much that it even surprised her how good it felt like. How good Zarya made her feel like. How loved she felt when they were together. Just when Zarya looked at her all the bad thoughts and insecurities were gone like they have never been there. She made her feel so pretty and so safe. It was so nice to finally feel this kind of safety after disappearing for such a long time and not being able to trust anyone. Zarya caressing her body liked that shut down her mind. She could relax. Finally be calm and not on guard all the time. This was like her very own nirvana. A nirvana that nobody can take away from her. Nobody. She zoned out so much that she didn't even noticed Zarya talking to her. “Hey, are you okay Darling?” she asked softly, looking up to her. When did she get down there Sombra asked herself for a moment before she could jump back into reality. “Yes don't worry” Zarya cared about her. Another reason why she felt so home with her. All Zarya ever wants is her to be happy and feel good without wanting anything in return, without expecting anything in return. 

They smiled at each other for a moment. Enjoying these few seconds before the pink haired woman fully went down on her knees and unbuttoned her girlfriend's tight jeans. They soon landed on the floor next to the other clothes. The very little string was as lacy and black as the top were. Matching. Really nicely packed. What a nice view. Probably the nicest she ever saw.  
She softly placed her index finger on the very little bulge and slowly rubbed it against it. The Spanish girl could barely contain herself. Here moans were getting louder as the pressure in her crotch got stronger. “madre mia..”  
Zarya knew what the sex with her made Sombra feel like. She could feel it. She was different but in a good way. She always wants to give her the best from the experience.  
Just as she was about to shove her hot face between the tan legs, she got stopped. “Wait..” Sombra breathed heavily. “I can't hold myself on this sink.” Her body was trembling and shivering. No more words needed. Both knew what that meant. Zarya quickly shoved aside all the clothes and laid down on the warm towel laying on the floor. “come here” she smiled. With one movement the shivering girl took off her panties and placed herself over the desired spot. Immediately the big hands clung to the perky thighs and guided down the crotch to her face. “Yes this is better..” Again she drifted away into the comfort. Living this moment till its ultimate limit. Her moans where loud and long, Soft sweat drops rolled over her forehead and her eyes rolled up while she laid her head back into her neck. A moment that was over too soon. Way too soon. The so sudden orgasm made her jump and squeak but she wanted to get every little bit of it. Her crotch started grinding against the face underneath her until it was all out. “That was amazing. You are so amazing.” It always made Sombra blush when Zarya said that. It felt so good getting praised for literally feeling amazing. 

“Wanna take a shower with me, Baby?”  
“Yea..”


End file.
